


Benni Bear

by MissTrafalgarMeyer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Benni Bear, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Mats can't live without Benni Bear, Texting, and it's fault of Fearlesskiki, c'mon 'Benni Bear' is awesome!, implied Neuller, implied götzeus, yeah 'Benni Bear' it's my favorite name for 'Teddy Bears'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrafalgarMeyer/pseuds/MissTrafalgarMeyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats don't know why he agreed to meet with Benni, maybe because they don't see much and the blonde's presence calms him down, but the point is that he just missed the bear that Benedikt gave him when they were kids! This is unacceptable right? That bear soothed him when his friend wasn't there and it happened like... All the time! But now not had a lot to do except pray for Benni not get angry with him for miss such an important thing that represented they friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benni Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrEustass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEustass/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Benni Bear-中文翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486565) by [kts210 (redback210)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redback210/pseuds/kts210)



> For Mr Eustass because he is a wonderful person who helped me in these difficult times even if he is in worse times than I am. I love you boy!
> 
> Well, this week was the worst week of my life basically and after a lot of time crying and wondering if this life really worth it, I decided to write happy things to make me happy and if it makes someone else happy... I will get even happier ;D
> 
> Based in this wonderful prompt: _Imagine your OTP as children, and person A gives person B a teddy bear. Years later, they’re still friends, and person A is left alone at B’s house for some reason. Deciding to search around B’s room, they find the bear. Their reaction is up to you. Bonus: B notices how much the bear is in need of some serious patching up, and decides to sew it up themselves._
> 
> Forgive the mistakes ;D
> 
> Enjoy o/
> 
> Ps: Eustass, você ainda me deve um urso de pelúcia u.u E desculpa por obrigar você criar a conta ontem e.e
> 
> And Now, this story has an amazing translation to Vietnamese! Go check [here](http://mm273139.wordpress.com/2016/01/29/trans-benni-bear/)!!! And thank's momo125 for the translation!  
> Also, Has an amazing translation to Chinese!! Go check [Here](http://1412376046.lofter.com/post/1cb44f07_a8b6170)!!!! And thank's kts210 for the translation!

Mats is lying on green grass, looking at the movement of clouds and waiting for his friend, Benedikt, arrive. It's the last day of the blonde in Dortmund and he said he has a surprise for the brunet, who is anxious.

Before long, the blondie come running towards Mats with a bundle in his arms and a happy smile.

"You are late" Mats make a lovely pout.

"I was trying to wrap this" Benni showed the bundle. Wasn't so beautiful as well, but covered the most part of this. "It's for you"

Mats smiled and took the gift, tearing the wrapping paper shortly after. 'If it were to tear, I hadn't wrapped' Benedikt thought while a pout formed on his face, but then he smiled when he saw the happiness stamped on his friend's face.

"How beautiful!" Mats said when he finished ripping all the paper and saw a brown teddy bear with green eyes. "Thank you"

Mats pulled his friend into a hug, not caring about the bear being crushed between them. After a while turned away and lay on the grass with the bear between the two.

"It will be boring without you here." The youngest started "will not have anyone to play"

"You can still play soccer with street children"

"They will not let me play" Mats pouted. "They only let me play because you're here and you're eight years old!"

"Soon you will also be eight"

"But then they will have nine!"

A strange silence fell upon the young and Benedikt feel bad for his friend. He doesn't want to return to Gelsenkirchen and let the younger alone in Dortmund, he knows the difficulty that Mats has to make friends, but he is a child who can't argue with their parents.

"You will still get your Bear" Benni throw the bear on top of Mats, which grabbed the stuffed animal and smiled.

"His name is Benni, not Bear" Mats hit the bear softly at his friend's head.

"Benni?" The blonde laughed. "This is confusing, so I'll call him Bear"

"No!" The brunet continued hitting the older. "Benni!"

"Okay, now stop beating in my head with 'Benni Bear'"

Mats paused for a moment and thought. "Benni Bear is acceptable"

That said the younger got up and started running with his teddy bear. After a few moments, Benedikt noticed that his friend wouldn't come back and started to run after him.

xXx

\- 17 years later -

"Mats, Manu is already calling to ask where we are!" The blonde said as he sat in Mats's bed.

"I'll be right out," said Mats from the bathroom.

It's always the same thing, Manu calls Benni and Mats for a party, Benni gets ready in less than half an hour and will go to Mats's house. Mats takes over an hour to be ready with the same excuse of 'My hair is more beautiful than yours for a reason'.

While Mats finishes straightening his hair, Benni decided to explore the room. Ignoring all the things of Borussia Dortmund who were scattered everywhere, something caught the attention of the blond. The thing is a little bear that Benedikt recognized as 'Benni Bear'.

The blond grabbed the bear and noticed how he looks totally a disaster. One eye was almost falling, the brown color was darker for being dirty and had several holes from which the filling escapes.

Benni frowned, he thought that Bear no longer existed, 17 years is a very long time for you to store something. 'That bear must be very important to this idiot with perfect hair' The blonde smiled at the thought and left the room, heading towards his car where he carefully placed the bear and returned to the house.

After another fifteen minutes of tedious waiting Mats finally left the bathroom looking more beautiful than usual.

"Finally!" Benni got out of bed completely ignoring the leap that his heart gave when Mats smiled.

xXx

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Marco 'Injury King' Reus ¬¬

I know it was you! Give it to me now!

 

 **From:** Marco Götze-Reus *-*

 **To:** Matsi ;P

I have no idea what you're talking about.

 

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Marco 'Injury King' Reus ¬¬

Benni Bear!

 

 **From:** Marco Götze-Reus *-*

 **To:** Matsi ;P

I don't even touched on your bear! I know how you got in killer mood when someone stir it.

 

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Marco 'Injury King' Reus ¬¬

I don't believe you

 

 **From:** Marco Götze-Reus *-*

 **To:** Matsi ;P

You can ask Mario! He would never lie to you! Especially in a subject like that you can kill me... He would help you... And he says he is my boyfriend!

 

 

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Mario 'Reus's Property' Götze =D

Marco took Benni Bear.

 

 **From:** Mario Götze-Reus *-*

 **To:** Matsi Hummie ;P

Give me five minutes.

 

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Mario 'Reus's Property' Götze =D

Okay.

 

 **From:** Mario Götze-Reus *-*

 **To:** Matsi Hummie ;P

No, He didn't catch.

 

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Mario 'Reus's Property' Götze =D

Sure?

 

 **From:** Mario Götze-Reus *-*

**To:** Matsi Hummie ;P

Yup.

 

 

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Thomas 'Horsy' Müller =P

It's not funny, Thomas. Give me Benni back!

 

 **From:** Esmuellert ;D

 **To:** Mats 'Addicted to Dortmund' Hummels ;D

I didn't know that you are the jealous type!

 

 **From:** Esmuellert ;D

 **To:** Mats 'Addicted to Dortmund' Hummels ;D

And don't even know you were dating... Congratulations! ;D

 

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Thomas 'Horsy' Müller =P

Yes, I am the jealous type! Give me it back!

 

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Thomas 'Horsy' Müller =P

Wait... What?

 

 **From:** Esmuellert ;D

 **To:** Mats 'Jealous type' Hummels ;D

You and Benni... Finally together! Congratulations! You took longer than Manu and I, by the way.

 

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Thomas 'Horsy' Müller =P

No! You got it wrong! I'm looking for Benni Bear... My teddy bear!

 

 **From:** Esmuellert ;D

 **To:** Mats 'Jealous type' Hummels ;D

Do you have a teddy bear called 'Benni Bear'? hahahahahahahahahahaha

 

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Thomas 'Horsy' Müller =P

Hell, you didn't even know of the existence of Benni Bear right?

 

 **From:** Esmuellert ;D

 **To:** Mats 'Has a Benni Bear' Hummels ;D

No! But wait until everyone knows hahahahahahahahahaha

 

 

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Manuel 'Ducky' Neuer =D

Tell me you got Benni Bear, please.

 

 **From:** M. P. Neuer.

 **To:** Mats Hummels.

Nope.

 

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Manuel 'Ducky' Neuer =D

Damn it! I think I lost it! I will die!

 

 **From:** M. P. Neuer.

 **To:** Mats Hummels.

Calm down and search again. Anything I have a Nutella pot to help with the loss.

 

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Manuel 'Ducky' Neuer =D

Okay, I'll look again. Thanks, Manu.

 

 

 **From:** Marco Götze-Reus *-*

 **To:** Benni ;P

Your boyfriend is freaking out. Calm him down before he dies.

 

 **From:** Mario Götze-Reus *-*

 **To:** Benni Höwedes ;P

Your boyfriend is freaking out. Calm him down before he dies.

 

 **From:** Esmuellert ;D

 **To:** Benni Bear :D

Your boyfriend is freaking out. Calm him down before he dies.

 

 **From:** M. P. Neuer.

 **To:** Benni Wedes =D

Your boyfriend is freaking out. Calm him down before he dies.

 

 **From:** Ben Wedes ;D

 **To:** Marco Reus, Mario Götze, Thomas Müller, Manu Neuer.

Mats? What happened?

 

 **From:** Marco Götze-Reus *-*

 **To:** Benni ;P

Benni Bear.

 

 **From:** Mario Götze-Reus *-*

 **To:** Benni Höwedes ;P

Benni Bear.

 

 **From:** Esmuellert ;D

 **To:** Benni Bear :D

Benni Bear.

 

 **From:** M. P. Neuer.

 **To:** Benni Wedes =D

Benni Bear.

 

 

 **From:** Ben Wedes ;D

 **To:** Matsi <3

You have time to meet me at Starbucks near your house? I get in 40 minutes ;D

 

 **From:** Mats Hummels

 **To:** Benni <3

Of course =D

xXx

Mats don't know why he agreed to meet with Benni, maybe because they don't see much and the blonde's presence calms him down, but the point is that he just missed the bear that Benedikt gave him when they were kids! This is unacceptable right? That bear soothed him when his friend wasn't there and it happened like... All the time! But now not had a lot to do except pray for Benni not get angry with him for miss such an important thing that represented they friendship.

The youngest was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that Benedikt came and sat in front of him.

"Matsi, are you okay?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure" Mats smiled forcibly.

"Well, I guess this is yours" Benni put a package on the table.

Mats began to unwrap the present and almost wept with relief when he saw his Benni Bear, now fully tailored and clean, like new.

"So it was you who caught?" Mats feigned a sullen face as he placed the bear sitting in a chair beside him.

"Yes, Benni Bear needed to be cleaned and sewn, you know?" Benedikt laughed.

"Thanks for taking care of him." Mats reached the hand of Benni and laced his fingers.

"He deserves for taking care of you while I'm not around"

"Maybe you should give him a break from time to time"

"Is a good idea."

Benedikt got up and went to the chair next to Mats, he took Benni Bear briefly of chair to then put it on your lap. Mats automatically embraced Benni, not caring about the bear that was among them.

The blonde gave soft kisses on youngest's shoulder. He missed Mats so much when he was in Gelsenkirchen.

"I love you, Benni" Mats murmured.

"I really hope you're not saying this to the bear." Benni laughed.

Mats walked away quickly, it wasn't for him to have declared to his friend that way, he was carried away by the moment and that sucks.

"Hey" Benni pulled Mats back into his arms "I love you too."

'Perhaps the clearances for Benni Bear are closer than expected' Mats smiled at the thought and snuggled even more in his friend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely the texts are worse! I did it right?


End file.
